


Blood and Fire

by Silencednight



Series: I know I'm a Wolf [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bisexual Character, Blood, Bloodplay, Consent doesn't really count if it's your kidnapper, Dysfunctional Relationships, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, FINALLY TO THE SMUT, Knifeplay, Lesbian Character, Manipulation, Non-Human Character, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Sociopath character, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Fingering, hell yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silencednight/pseuds/Silencednight
Summary: Stockholm much Lily? This was actually supposed to like, just be smut, but nope. We gotta make it weird and symbolic and I don't know what I'm writing.





	Blood and Fire

* * *

I am afraid. The world is dark and I am afraid. I am bound, with my eyes covered and the only one near is the person holding a knife. 

"Now then, are you comfortable love?" She asks me. If I didn't know better I would have believed she cared. But I nod, lying to the both of us. Maybe if I just tell myself it's ok, then it will be. 

"Good." I gasp as she lays her hand in my thigh, her cold skin creating goosebumps on mine. Her hand trails upwards and I shiver as her long fingers get close to the heat slowly building against my will. 

The world flashes with fireworks of pain and pleasure behind my eyes as without warning, two of her fingers thrust into me, her thumb crashing against my clit as a sound between a moan and a scream tears from my throat.

 _Fuck._ It hurts but the light stretch and roughness feel so good. And she keeps going, her fingers curling to somehow hit my g-spot perfectly each time. I moan and whine, twisting and grinding my hips to try and fuck myself deeper on her fingers.

She slides in a third and I let out an embarrassingly loud whine. Tears pool in my eyes from the pleasure zinging up my spine. Fuck, no one should be this good at fingering someone. Almost as if she reads my mind, her lips are suddenly next to my ear. 

"I hid a camera in your room you know. I watched you bring people home and fuck them, like the little slut you are." Coroza's voice is lough and rough and sounds like pure sex. God, I shouldn't want this, shouldn't be enjoying this. But everything felt so good, it was like she had been sculpted to get me off. 

"I watched you finger yourself, watched you shove toys up yourself. Watched when you brought 3 people to your bed and ate out that girl while getting fucked in both holes." She keeps talking, describing the scenarios she watched play out. The idea of being watched both sickening me and turning me on. Her fingers thrust and twisted faster, the stimulation almost pushing me over the edge. 

"And you know what I did to those people?" Her voice has changed, become high pitched and breathy. "I cut them open. Just like this."

Right as the heat cooling in my stomach snaps, my leg burns, blood and fire rushing through me as I come with the knife still ripping me open. I scream, the conflicting hell and heaven pouring throughout and blending to become one. 

My whole body thrashes, riding out my irgasm, trembling as I come down from the pained high. But Coroza doesn't stop, her fingers still thrusting in and out of me, the overstimulation causing me to groan. But she still doesn't stop.

"Stop, please it hurts god fuck Coroza stop!" I was an idiot to think she would listen. A fool for believing she heard my pleas as her hand left my body. 

A fool to sigh in relief as the emptyness poured through me. A sob tore from my throat as sharp teeth dug into my thigh, her voice angered as I was berated for thinking my hopes were above her. 

Her tongue tore into me, teeth clashing with my skin. I twisted, trying to escape the beautiful torture coursing through me like hellfire. And no matter how I pleaded, promised, begged her to stop my cries were unheard and unheeded. 

The pain and pleasure became constants, molding and twisting with the world as it spun and swirled and I was unable to tell them apart. Reality was swallowed by her maw, and I too with it. 

The only constants became the fear and the cause, the hell and the heaven. And I was afraid. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

My eyes fluttered open. The abyss was gone, replaced with grey eyes and dark skin. She smiled down at me, insanity and malice disguised as caring. And I smiled back, for she cared. 

Her lips met mine and I was no longer afraid. 

**Author's Note:**

> Stockholm much Lily? This was actually supposed to like, just be smut, but nope. We gotta make it weird and symbolic and I don't know what I'm writing.


End file.
